Todavía hay un largo camino por recorrer
by Ferjahir
Summary: ¿Comenzar o terminar? Esa es una pregunta que probablemente todos nos hayamos hecho y algún día la volveremos a repetir. Ahora le toca a nuestro héroe azul decidir ante esa interrogante pero no sin antes pasar por distintas pruebas que la vida le pondrá por enfrente. ¡La odisea aún no termina! [Aventura/Drama/Acción/Romance].


**Capitulo uno.**

_¿El comienzo?_

* * *

En medio de la nada yacía nuestro héroe que recién abría sus ojos y se frotaba con un poco de dificultad el rostro.

\- ¡Qué rayos! - Se preguntaba aquel peculiar erizo azul mientras veía su cuerpo con rasguños y heridas por todos lados. - Demonios… - Sobresaltándose, da un pequeño salto con su típico spin. -

Mira para todos lados.

\- ¡¿En dónde estoy?! – Se cuestiona el chico mientras observaba su entorno.

Era un panorama que mostraba signos de ausencia y el suelo no era más que meramente hecho a base de terreno rocoso pero que irónicamente divulgaba muchos colores en su parte superior por diversas figuras que irradiaban luces de contrastes nítidos.

Parpadeo un par de veces, ajustando su vista hacia todo lo que tenía a su alrededor; tenía una mirada de confusión mientras tomaba de su barbilla en busca de una respuesta.

\- Increíble… – decía el chico a la vez que observaba el intento de cielo. - Esto no se asemeja a ningún otro lugar que haya visto antes en Mobius - Pronunciaba mientras caminaba por el basto lugar rocoso. - Pero me es más increíble el hecho de como llegue aquí... ¿Y porque no recuerdo nada? - Empezaba acelerar sus pasos.

El erizo no tenía más que mil preguntas rodando por su cabeza y solo contemplaba el ambiente un tanto tétrico pero que curiosamente no le causaba disgusto, si no, todo lo contrario; le hacía sentir de alguna manera una paz interior.

\- El cielo contiene tantas "estrellas" de diferentes colores y formas, algo así como los wisps - Recordando a esos peculiares seres que ayudo en una aventura pasada. - Y lo más curioso es que no es azul - dijo después.

Con cada palabra que mencionaba, sus pasos se aceleraban más y más hasta alcanzar las velocidades a las que acostumbra a correr.

\- No encuentro nada, ni a nadie por aquí... esto está más solo que un desierto - Mencionaba a la vez que daba algunos saltos para subir por unas grandes rocas.

Después de subir hasta el punto más alto de lo que parecía ser una montaña, coloca su mano en forma de monocular para divisar a todo su alrededor.

\- Tanto espacio abierto y no logro ver ni un rastro de vida, ni siquiera a una pequeña hormiga - Seguía observando. - En fin, tendré que correr a toda velocidad para ver si encuentro algo por aquí - Aseguró.

Hecho y claro, el cobalto bajo de ese punto elevado a toda prisa y siguió buscando su cometido sin parar mientras saltaba de un lado a otro, esquivando roca tras roca.

_Pero fue en vano._

El joven erizo corrió por todos lados solo para terminar en el mismo punto; la montaña en la que había subido antes.

\- Si encuentro la manera de salir de aquí... juro que ya no volveré a comer un chili dog que lleve más de dos semanas en mi refrigerador - Suspiraba a la vez que se recargaba con su brazo en la pequeña cordillera.

De un momento para otro, observa su cuerpo desgastado y con múltiples heridas por todos lados.

\- Tengo muchísimas preguntas en mi cabeza, pero... - Toca su pecho con delicadeza. - ¿Por qué no me duele nada a pesar de estar tan dañado? - Pensó.

Era curioso. Probablemente el héroe de Mobius nunca había tenido tantas cuestiones en toda su vida, desde el; ¿Por qué no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí?, ¿Que era ese lugar?, ¿Por qué tenía tantas contusiones y rasguños?, ¿Por qué no le dolían? En fin, pensar mucho era algo que le molestaba y preferiría no hacerlo.

\- Voy a salir de aquí a como dé lugar - Comenta con una fuerte determinación en sus ojos y en un instante volvió a correr.

Aun a pesar de que no le importaba el tiempo, ya sea que pasaran los segundos, minutos y hasta incluso horas: todo seguía igual; el mismo cielo con figuras sin una forma definida, la basta tierra rocosa sin una pizca de vida en ella y el mismo destino a llegar.

\- A pesar de que me he movido durante tanto tiempo, no siento cansancio - Tocaba su estómago. - ¡Ni hambre! - Esto último le preocupaba más.

_Aun con sus constantes esfuerzos por encontrar algo o alguien; esta vez la suerte no estaba de su lado._

Luego de correr por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, decidió sentarse por un momento en lo más alto de la pequeña montaña.

\- No hay forma de tener en cuenta que hora es... - Mira hacia el cielo. - Todo se mantiene exactamente igual.

Extrañado y un poco molesto, se levanta de su lugar para inhalar todo el aire que pueda contener en sus pulmones.

\- ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ?! - Grita con tanta intensidad. - ¡SOLO QUIERO SALIR! - Sus gritos cada vez se hacen más débiles. - ¡Deseo volver con mis amigos!

_Silencio_. Solo un profundo silencio fue el que recibió a cambio.

\- Tch, maldición - Suspira y se vuelve a sentar.

No se sabe cuánto tiempo había pasado en aquel lugar pero a pesar de todo, el seguía sintiendo una tranquilidad que de alguna manera le gustaba. ¿Era raro? Y la respuesta es sí: ¿El ser con el sentido de libertad más alto que existe sintiéndose cómodamente en un lugar totalmente vació? Todo esto ya le empezaba a preocupar de alguna manera en la que solo deseaba saber la respuestas ante todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y en el mismo.

\- No siento cansancio, no siento dolor, tampoco hambre y por alguna extraña razón, me siento en paz en este lugar. - Procede a tirarse completamente en el suelo mientras posa sus brazos atrás de su cabeza. - Necesito respuestas... - Suspirando.

\- ¿Necesitas respuestas? - Menciona una extraña voz.

El erizo se levanta del lugar con tanto furor a pesar de que hace apenas unos instantes yacía en el suelo.

\- ¡¿QUIEN ERES?! - Pregunta con una mirada cortante.

\- Tú sabes muy bien quien soy… - En su voz se denotaba serenidad.

_El cobalto no podía creérselo._ Enfrente de sus ojos se hallaba una figura exactamente a él. Lo curioso es que este ultimo no mantenía ninguna herida por todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Eres otro faker? - Dijo sin más a la vez que lo señalaba.

La replica solo cruzo sus brazos y agacho su cabeza en pos de decepción.

\- Vamos ya - Volvía hablar y en un instante se acerca a su clon para tocar su hombro con una sonrisa picara en su rostro. - Eres tan atractivo como yo.

\- Es un poco gracioso verte sin tener consentimiento de donde te encuentras - Menciona su reflejo.

El erizo azul lo mira un tanto desconcertado.

\- Eso mismo quiero saber - Lo carga de su pecho con ambos brazos. - No me importa que te veas exactamente igual a mi, si no me dices donde estoy... - Levanta su puño. - Juro que te golpearé - Aseguró.

Con una mirada retadora y una sonrisa burlesca.

\- Bájame y te lo contaré. - Responde.

Nuestro héroe sabe muy bien que no tiene otra opción y con un pequeño chistido, baja a su clon.

\- Discúlpame - Lo mira fijamente a los ojos. - El estar tantas horas por aquí sin tener la remota idea del porque estoy en esta situación solo ha hecho que me alteré.

\- No te preocupes chico, te comprendo perfectamente - Le sonríe.

Los dos se miran fijamente y después de un pequeño silencio, uno de ellos rompe con esto ultimo.

\- ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿Qué es este lugar? - Hace pregunta tras pregunta de una manera vertiginosa. - ¡¿Y por qué eres igual a mi?! - Sobresaltándose.

Todo era difícil de asimilar. Era lógico que el erizo azul se sintiera frustrado y con tantas cuestiones por responder.

\- No necesitas alterarte - Contesta de una manera serena. - Todo será respondido en su debido momento.

\- ¿En mi debido momento? -

\- Si -

Otro pequeño silencio hace presencia y ahora es el turno de la copia de romperlo.

_\- _Demonio azul - Mirando fijamente a su homólogo.

\- ¿Que sucede faker? - Contesta y este ultimo procede a sentarse para mirar hacia el horizonte.

\- Primero que nada, llamamé _Soul _\- Responde la replica.

\- Aja - Murmuro para si.

_Al parecer los constantes silencios se apoderaban de la situación y esta vez no fue la excepción. _

Después de unos cuantos minutos; Sonic volvió a dirigir la palabra.

\- Entonces bien "Soul" - Sigue mirando hacia la nada - Dime por lo menos, ¿por qué no siento dolor a pesar de mis heridas? - Cruza sus brazos.

Él solo seguía observando fijamente al cobalto que se mantenía postrado en el suelo y tras unos segundos le responde firmemente.

\- ¿Quieres saber todo en una única respuesta? - Mirando al erizo mientras que este ultimo le daba la espalda.

\- Te escucho - Sin saber que la siguiente oración le helaría la sangre.

\- Sonic The Hedgehog... -

Soul se acerca un poco al azul y cambiando su vista hacia el panorama tétrico que se mostraba enfrente de ellos dos, procede a decir las siguientes palabras:

\- _Tú estas muerto._

* * *

**Continuará...**

Hasta la proximaaaaa *Inserte dubstep*


End file.
